


Just in Need

by Gonardo



Series: Sterek one shots [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Derek, M/M, Sex Pollen, Top Stiles, silly boys love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonardo/pseuds/Gonardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is in the middle of beating an old high score when he hears a familiar sound at his window.<br/>Enter Derek, who tells him that he needs...well he needs for Stiles to fuck him. <br/>Stiles is the only one whom he trust and they have been a situation like this before...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just in Need

**Author's Note:**

> takes place some time after the story 'why me, why now' but you don't have to read it. just know that derek and stiles talked about this before time, so he always comes to the human when sex pollen happens.
> 
> I need to get back to my Twisted story, I wanna write fluff, I managed to start the next chapter though.

“Yes!” Stiles hisses, pumping his fist into the air, having beat his old high score when scraping at the window catches his attention. He rolls his eyes, knowing full well who it was, but he waits for the sourwolf to come in, wondering what the hell he wanted this time. It'd been two weeks since he last begged for his life, and for Derek's to end, come to think about it, he kind of missed that. “To what do I owe the pleasure, oh wolf.”

“I need you to fuck me.” The wolf pants out.

“Come again?” He tilts his head, squints his eyes, not quite believing what he just heard.

“I. Need. You. To. Fuck me.” Derek bites out, as if he was already tired of Stiles' shit, if that were the case, then he was sure that one of his betas would be up to it... Heh, he made a funny. “Stiles!”

“What?”

“Please, I'm desperate.”

“Yeah, I get that, you're here, of course you are.”

“You don't understand. I trust you.” His eyes are slightly glazed, lips a deep pink and open, reveling bunny teeth and a wet tongue, nostrils flaring. Breaths coming out harsher than normal, wolves could run for miles and still breathe freely.

“Sure you do. Poor virgin like Stiles, give him a pity fuck.”

“Would you stop, and just please, get inside me.” He whimpers at that, falls to his knees and arches his back, ass up, tilts his gaze upwards.

“Oh fuck!” The human flails around some, but then gets up and goes for the lube. “How do you need me wolf man?”

“I want you from behind, and don't bother with a condom.” Watches as the boy pauses from pulling something from his nightstand. “Need your cum. You have to cum inside me.”

“What is with this specific sex pollen?” He asks out loud. Last time Derek had come to him, after a bad day at school having ingested some kind of wolfsbane that made it where he needed to orgasm. So Stiles had gone down on him and gasped in wonder as the wolf came along his neck and face, lost in pleasure. Now this time he had to mount the wolf, and fuck into him until he came. He got hard almost instantly.

“Stiles, fuck you smell so good.” He snuffs at his crotch, nuzzling the bulge, making a sound deep in his throat.

“Holy shit, stop that, I will cum before I get inside you.”

“You're a teenager. You'll get hard again in no time.” Licks his lips and nuzzles the now leaking erection, whimpering with want. “Come on, get naked already.”

“Pushy wolf, pushy.” He grits out but then starts to undress. “You next, I'd like to get a good look, for uh, future spank bank material.” The wolf huffs at that, and manages to duck from the flailing arms. So the teen got off on him in general. He could use this as an advantage at a later date, but right now... Stiles yelps when the wolf laps at his cock, sucking at the tip enjoying the pre-cum. “Oh, you weren't lying were you.” Derek gives him this most lustful look under inky lashes. “Oh fuckity fuck, I'm going to cum, shit!” He yelps out as he starts to cum, what was it with Derek and managing to cum so quick? Whines as the wolf laps at it with his tongue, moaning at the taste, then shudders while the man nuzzles his belly. “Jeeze, I think I just came my brains out. You need to, uh, cum too? That way I may get hard by the time you enjoy yourself some.” Derek was already fisting his erection, Stiles watches in wonder at the arm moving, jacket creaking with the motion. “Fuck that's hot. Gonna cum for me?” The wolf whines and bucks his hips right before he starts shooting thick glowing ropes of cum, loved being watched by the human, getting off on it. “Oh, wow. That was, yeah. I think I just died...”

“From watching me cum?” Derek asks, head tilted.

“Yes, do you have any idea just how hot you are? Any clue?” He throws out, not at all embarrassed, even though he's partially naked and the wolf's cock started to soften a little, but still peeking out of his unzipped pants.

“I am?” He is starting to lose his mind himself, he gets told that constantly. But when Stiles says it, it's different.

“Yes.” Nods his head. “Very much so.” Takes the time to look at the older man kneeling before his feet, eyes a little unfocused, lips a deep red and a truly blissed out look on his face. “Come on, lets get onto the bed, be more comfortable for you.” Gives in and runs long slender fingers through the inky hair, taken aback by just how silky the strands were, and grins softly when the wolf rumbles out a sound much like a purr. Derek moans softly as he stands, then starts to undress with finesse, and it makes Stiles' mouth water. The man could move so smoothly, always fluid, whereas he would simply flail at every second of everyday. And yet, the wolf found his way back to him when in need, and it blew his mind when he stopped to think about it.

“Stiles.” Was it just him or did Derek sound soft and a bit turned on.

“Yeah?”

“Strip.” The wolf was down to his socks, and leans down to flick them off before going to the bed, kneeling there and presenting himself. Most would assume due to his Alpha status that he would never be the one to bottom as he was on top of the chain, but when it came to the human before him, knowing that he would never hurt him, made him crave being filled. It was more of a trust thing than being dominated, he could still have the top submit to him, take control from the very beginning. But the thought of being laid bare, stripped of everything and being taken care of was an aphrodisiac. Hands now tipped with claws, the wolf emerging ever so slightly, letting him know that it was okay, he spreads himself before Stiles, hoping that showing his pucker would be enough to let him know that he wanted this, and that the human wanted it, him.

“Oh my god, look at you. Are you sure, Derek? That you want this, want me?” He fumbles with his shirt as it gets caught on his head, and he sighs, this was what he was just thinking a few minutes ago, right before the wolf got down on all fours and let him see that dusky hole surrounded by soft looking hair. His cock ached, balls full again, and he had to fist the base to keep from shooting a load yet again.

“Yes, please?” Arches his back and spreads his legs a little, balls hanging heavily between them as the erection pressed against his belly. “I need you.” He whimpers softly when gentle fingers trace his spine, then over the ink, before going to his scalp. Bares his neck without thought and keens when Stiles presses a kiss right over his pulse, before lapping at it, then nips at his stubbled jaw.

“Um, can I be the one to touch you? Or do you want to be the one who...”

“You, I want your hands on me. Just please touch.” Begins to purr when Stiles goes to move behind him, gently touching his muscular ass, and the lets his own hands drop so that the human can get a better grab and grunts when he feels the stinging slap.

“Sorry, I just wanted to do that for so long.” Derek gives a laugh, and then moans when it happens again.

“Yes, mark me up. Touch me!” Huffs out when the touches were too gentle, and not anywhere near his pucker, or even the cleft for that matter.

“Can I use my mouth on you?” He asks, just making sure.

The wolf lets out this disbelieving sound. “Really? You had my cock in the back of your throat once, and your asking if you can... Yes.”

“Just making sure, and that was your prick. Not many men turn down a blow job. But I was talking about...” Fingers ghost between his cheeks and he grins when the man before him moans. Spreads the cheeks, gets a better look, then gently runs his nose across one of them before a finger touches the ring of muscles, jerks at how hot it felt, making his mouth water. “So fucking hot there, Derek. Fucking beautiful. Look at that hole, yeah...” Rubs a thumb across it, before licking his finger to get it wet and then presses it against the rim. The wolf keens softly, then lets out a muffled shout against his pillow, fangs biting into it when the first lap of tongue trails around the pucker. “Yeah, we both want this, don't we? Going to fuck you with my tongue, get you nice and open, wet, then I'm going to pound into that tight little ass and then pump you full.” Suddenly dirty talk spews from his mouth and the wolf starts dripping pre-ejaculate, his full cock bobbing lightly. Licks at the spot between his balls and that spot he can't wait to get at, teasing some, then grabs one of those fat alpha balls and sucks on it. Nibbling on it then onto the other one before lunging for that fucking tight hole, and flicking at it, moaning when it clenches, so he keeps going. He hoped he was doing a good job, there was porn, sure, but this was the real thing, and he wanted nothing more than to make Derek cum, shout with pleasure, howl with it.

“Press in, oh god yeah, that's it.” The wolf whines some more.

“Spread yourself again, that's it. Can't wait to fuck you, have you back that ass up and take my cock.”

“What's gotten into you?” Derek asks, a little shocked.

“What, too much?” Stiles asks, eyes naughty.

“No, I just never thought that you would want that, with me.”

“Oh Derek, if you only knew.” But he gives up on trying to convince him and laps at the rim once more. Hums as he make the wolf mewl and shudder before him, rolling his hips and shoving back onto his tongue, rasping out a sound as he finally breaches, the hole fluttering open and clasping around him, he loves how hot and musky it is.

“Oh fuck, fuck. Right there, yeah, like that. Holy shit.” Derek pants out the words, claws nearly shredding the pillow before him, Stiles was just glad it wasn't his favorite one, and preened that he made the older man lose it. “Please Stiles, don't make me wait, I need it, need it so much.” Keens as a finger pushes in to the second knuckle.

“Look at that, your little hole greedy for me, wanting more. Give me second, need some lube, don't want to use my spit, even though it sounds hot, I don't want to make you uncomfortable.” Bites the cheek hard and gets a sobbing moan in return. Gets the tube and pours some onto his fingers, spreading it around before returning to Derek. Sinks two fingers in this time, and pumps them a few times before spreading them out, loving the sight before him, Derek's firm ass and rosy hole, heavy balls hanging before him. So he takes his other hand and plays with them a little bit.

“That feels so good. Add another one, can't wait much longer.” He bites out, lisping some.

“You with me?” Stiles asks.

“Barely. Please just hurry.” Shoves his ass higher.

“Okay, okay wolf. Hold tight.” Three fingers now pumping in and out. “You okay?”

“Yeah... Please, I need...” The wolf whines out.

“Think you are ready yet?” Stiles wants to make sure not to hurt the wolf.

“Yes, please.” He looks back, eyes glowing around the pupils, fangs dropped, lips open.

“Okay, just...” Leans forward to kiss Derek, who seems shocked by it, and then lets the human press his lips to his while his fangs recede. Moans softly and opens his mouth to taste himself on Stiles' tongue. “Damn.” Was all he said before he climbs back behind the wolf who is running more hot than usual, slicks up his erection, trying to hold back a whimper and then aims at the entrance. It slowly unfurls and takes in the tip, and he feels like he's being punched in the gut. “Ohmyfuck.” 

“More.” 

“Yeah, got it.” Slips in further while Derek pushes back, and before he knows it his hips are flush with the wolf's ass, and he whimpers, his cock surrounded by such heat makes him dizzy. Leans over and laps at the tattoo, and braces himself over the older man and tries to remember to breathe.

“Give me a minute and you can move.” The human behind him makes a pained sound. “I've thought about this a lot, even more since you know...”

“You thought about this?” Stiles asks. “You mean, being the bottom?”

“Yes, I keep telling you that I trust you.” Derek shifts his legs around. “That I can submit to you and not worry. Ah, fuck, you can move now if you want.” Stiles doesn't have to be told twice. He drags his hips back and then slips back in, body full of tremors. “You alright?” Can't help but to ask.

“Yeah, you just, what you just said, and your tight fucking ass wrapped around my cock. Ohmyfuck, Derek.” Rolls his hips around, feeling helpless. The wolf preens, before rocking back, beginning to fuck himself on said cock. That makes Stiles make this wounded sound, and then he is pushing forward, a little out of sync due to being inexperience, but the wolf loves it. After a few thrusts, it starts to lengthen, pulling out more and more each time, his balls slapping against the taut cheeks, the hair causing a slight tickle. “You feel so fucking good, fuck, so hot and tight. I'm going to want to do this so much, dream about it even.” Pants out against the ink, moaning softly, picking up rhythm.

“I think I'd like that...” Derek replies, then grunts when his prostate makes contact with the human's rutting cock. “Right there!” Gasps out in wonder, then keens when it gets stroked again. “Want your hand on my cock, I'm getting close!” Stiles takes it into his palm, loving the burning weight in his hand, and starts to stroke, using the pre-ejaculate to smooth the way, playing with the foreskin, and then twists his wrist slightly. “Oh god, keep fucking me...” His whole body shakes and then he wails softly when ribbons of cum spurt from his aching cock. “Oh fuck, Stiles, yes. Please, cum in me...”

Stiles is making these sounds low in his throat, hips starting to stutter. “Derek...” He sounds scared.

“Let go baby, come on, you can do it. I love you...” Stiles loses it then, slams his hips three more times before his head falls back, mouth open as he tips over the edge, pumping hotly inside the wolf's insides, painting him with ropes of cum.

“Oh, oh, oh fuck yeah. Derek...” Begins to sob. “I love you, love you...oh god.”

*

He passes out after, exhausted after baring his soul and pumping his cum helplessly into the wolf. Isn't aware when Derek gently washes him down, smacks his lips and burrows into his pillow with a groaning sigh. The wolf rolls his eyes, but cleans up after them, including the pillow he had ripped apart with his teeth. Some things never change. Said he had wanted to do it to the human's throat, but now he just wanted to mark it in a different way, with his cum, and his mouth, sucking bruises there to let everyone know that he was claimed. “Whoa, where did that come from?” He asks himself, a little surprised. Yes, he's done one of those things, but was the young man ready to be with him, a relationship, dating, kissing while pretending to watch movies, wake up to one another later on down the line...

*

The short answer was yes, Stiles was ready for all those things. And much to the dismay of the human, they took it slow, though he did spend nights at the loft, and they went out on dates. But he just graduated high school, he wanted him to make sure... “I'm sure sourwolf, now get over here and help me ice these cupcakes dammit.” Doesn't squeal when said icing ends up on his upturned nose, or when the wolf licks it off, or sigh when their lips meet for a long slow kiss. They don't break apart, guilty when the pack demands their baked goods. But they do pat each other on the ass and grin, smiling at one another while they walk into the living room. Derek's eyes bright with happiness and love. The Weres and humans love it, but at the same time it was a little sickening to see them be so damn obnoxious about it.


End file.
